


Кукла по имени Эван

by tavvitar



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вы будете ходить, сами. Вы сможете жить самостоятельно и никому не будете обузой. Вам будет очень больно, вы будете орать, проклинать меня, может, захотите меня убить — не беспокойтесь, у вас ничего не получится. Я — то, что вам нужно. Я здоровый мужик. Я чужой. Вы мне платите и можете меня не стесняться. Я уйду, как только сделаю свою работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукла по имени Эван

**Author's Note:**

> Канон - об отделе, расследующем преступления на сексуальной почве, включая те, что совершаются против детей. Со всеми вытекающими - хотя в этом фике нет фактически ничего. История знакомства Эвана и Стейблера - 21-я серия 1-го сезона "Ноктюрн" - http://klipzona.co/load/zakon_i_porjadok_specialnyj_korpus_1_sezon/40-1-0-2853
> 
> Автор далеко не врач, хотя и пытался разбираться в вопросе - и в конце концов успокоил свою совесть тем, что пишет кино. Вы же видели, как реальность выглядит в кино? :о)
> 
> Если вам показалось, что мы с вами читали один и тот же роман у Стивена Кинга - то вам не показалось.

Кэти ушла в июле. Стейблер мог ее понять. Даже когда он орал, что она просто сука и что он бы никогда не бросил ее, случись с ней такое — часть его, живущая где-то в той части его мозга, которая оказалась не затронутой, знала, насколько он не прав. Он бы остался, если бы с Кэти случилось такое, слов нет. Но он был бы здоровым мужиком, а не хрупкой женщиной. И если бы Кэти хотела, скажем, задушить его в припадке внезапного гнева, это не нанесло бы ему никакой травмы, кроме моральной.

Но все было наоборот. Это не Кэти сбил грузовик, за рулем которого сидел спятивший от страха насильник, и не Кэти лежала в больнице с раскроенным черепом, переломанными ногами и много чем еще, и это не Кэти проводила дни в инвалидном кресле, и не она забывала слова, и не она испытывала приступы дикого гнева, который полностью растворял личность. Иногда Стейблеру казалось, что внутри него сидит огромная зубастая кольчатая тварь, шипит и капает слюной и кровью, и эти капли разъедают его и все вокруг, как кислота. У твари было какое-то имя, он видел ее в кино. Но не мог вспомнить, в каком. Кэти говорила ему что-то, губы ее шевелились, а он пытался вспомнить — так, как его учили: подумать о чем-то постороннем. Но думать о постороннем не получалось, потому что прямо сейчас, в этот самый миг, от него уходила жена. 

— Я тебя боюсь, понимаешь? — сказала она. — И дети боятся тебя. Мы уедем на какое-то время, но я буду приезжать...

— Нет, — сказал Стейблер.

Она заплакала.

Морин переехала в тот же день, когда грузовик с вещами, игрушками, мебелью и прочим отъехал от крыльца. И даже почти в тот же час — еще немного, и они с Кэти столкнулись бы на крыльце. Но этого не произошло — и Стейблер сильно подозревал, что это не было совпадением. Он вполне мог себе представить Морин, которая долго ждет в доме Паркинсов и смотрит в окно — и лишь после того, как во дворе становится тихо и пусто, говорит спасибо за помощь и чай, идет к дому, открывает дверь своим ключом и бросает сумку на пол в прихожей. 

— Папа? — негромко говорит она.

Он слышал, как скрипит пол под ее шагами, как цокают каблуки босоножек. Он знал, что сейчас надо повернуть кресло и выехать ей навстречу, что все это какая-то гребаная мелодрама, что так не ведет себя здоровый мужик... ну ладно, не совсем здоровый, но все-таки мужик, хотя и это вряд ли, и здесь мы возвращаемся к Кэти, которую опять же можно понять — два года такой жизни кого угодно заставят вспомнить, что пора позаботиться о себе...

— Привет, папа.

Стейблер не обернулся. Все-таки дочь не должна видеть отца с мокрым лицом. 

— Морин, ты...

— Не начинай, — сказала она твердо. — Даже не начинай. Кампус без меня не помрет, и тамошние наркоманы тоже.

— Их там много? 

Жалкая попытка принять подачу, но лучше, чем ничего. Морин вздохнула, подошла совсем близко, обняла за плечи. 

— Дофигища. Есть хочешь?

— Нет.

— А выпить?

— Морин! — Он все-таки принял, совершенно непроизвольно, и она это поняла. И засмеялась.

— Вот между прочим, это была моя мечта в старших классах. Что ты такой придешь домой ночью, а я налью тебе выпить, и себе немного, и мы будем сидеть и ты все-все будешь мне рассказывать. А я буду тебя жалеть и говорить, что все наладится.

— Отличная фантазия, — хмыкнул он и потер ладонями лицо. — Я что, был такой жалкий?

— Ты в жизни своей не был жалкий. Поэтому мне и хотелось чего-нибудь такого. 

— О боже-боже, когда моя дочь сопьется, я буду в этом виноват... — пробормотал Стейблер. 

Морин снова засмеялась и поцеловала его в затылок. 

— Ни в чем ты не будешь виноват, потому что я не сопьюсь. Мне некогда, знаешь ли — потому что надо будет отсюда ездить в университет каждый день, учиться и помогать тебе.

— Мне не надо помогать, ты же знаешь.

Он почувствовал, как ее руки напрягаются, и подумал, что она сейчас взорвется. 

— То, что в доме есть подъемник, не значит, что ты можешь тут один жить и что тебе не надо помогать. И вообще — прогонишь, сопьюсь, понял?

Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел в лицо Морин. Огромные синие глаза и плотно сжатые в нитку губы. 

— Ты похожа на мать все-таки. Такая же упрямая.

Она не ловится. Только глаза чуть сужаются и темнеют, и он думает, что разрез все-таки не как у Кейти. Как у его отца.

С приходом Морин жизнь стала невыносимой. Стейблер видел, что происходит, пытался спорить, но это ничего не дало: через две недели телефонных переговоров, в ходе которых она часто кричала, и шуршания таинственных бумаг Морин посадила его в машину и увезла в санаторий, где все дышало дороговизной и решительностью. Доктор Броуди, посмотрев его карту, покачал головой и спросил, почему он не следовал рекомендациям и отказался от лечебной физкультуры. Стейблер пожал плечами. Он и сам понимал, что упустил время, что те два месяца, которые он после выписки провел дома в инвалидном кресле, даже не предпринимая попыток снова начать ходить, пошли ему только во вред. Но отвечать — значило рассказывать все. И он не ответил. Правда, Броуди, судя по всему, и не ждал ответа — он бодро сказал, что еще не все потеряно, и что процедуры и обследование начнутся прямо сегодня.

Через два дня Эллиот бросил что-то в психотерапевта — тощую пожилую женщину по имени Лиз. Она уклонилась. Эллиот, грязно ругаясь, попытался найти еще что-нибудь под руками и не нашел. Багровая пелена перед глазами медленно рассеивалась. Лиз подняла с пола коробку салфеток, поставила на место.

— Простите, — зло буркнул Стейблер.

— Ничего, — усмехнулась Лиз. — Вы не первый. Вот именно поэтому на столе только салфетки.

Морин приезжала раз в неделю. Когда через два месяца непрерывной агонии в спортивном зале он вышел к ней по стене на своих ногах, опираясь на локтевой костыль — она заплакала. А он увидел, каким усталым было ее лицо, и подумал, что не стоит ее усилий, не стоит того, чтобы его девочка стояла тут, зареванная, с черными кругами под глазами. Тогда он вновь подумал о самоубийстве — и в первый раз не сказал об этом Тощей Лиз.

Второй раз это случилось, когда Стейблер вернулся домой спустя еще две недели и увидел, что стало с домом. Гостиной больше не было. В комнате стояли специальные тренажеры, стол для массажа и посередине — небольшой бассейн с горячей водой. Бассейн его доконал.

— Морин, где ты взяла деньги? — спросил Стейблер.

— Пап, только давай спокойно, ладно? — Это нисколько не успокаивало, и он подобрался, ожидая услышать все, что угодно, но не поверил ушам своим, когда Морин ответила: — Я забрала деньги, которые вы откладывали мне на колледж.

— Тебе оставалось учиться полтора года, — медленно сказал Стейблер.

— Ничего, доучусь потом. Плохо, конечно, что не хватило на санаторий хотя бы на полгода. Но я все посчитала, вышло дешевле перестроить комнату. И я нашла инструктора, он приедет завтра из Майами. Знаешь, он мне очень помог тут со всем, советы давал, где брать хорошее, но дешевле, и что делать с бассейном. 

— Тебе оставалось учиться полтора года, — повторил Стейблер. — Ты выбросила зря свое будущее.

Морин зло прищурилась.

— Знаешь, пап, я понимаю, что ты сейчас болен и все такое, но ты, блядь, мог бы сказать мне спасибо!

— Не смей ругаться при мне!

— А да конечно! Прямо как раньше, когда я была маленькой девочкой Морин, а в тебя влюблялись все мои подружки! Знаешь, что я тебе скажу — иди к черту! Мать с тобой разводится. Я ее за это ненавижу, но я могу ее понять!

— Я тоже! — рявкнул он.

— Да нихрена ты не можешь понять! Ты хоть представляешь, что такое жить с человеком, которому ничего не надо? Который готов служить, защищать и отдавать?! Я бы повесилась — а ей это нравилось, потому она и ушла. Потому что когда пришла ее очередь отдавать, ты ничего не хотел брать, а мама и не умела особо, но пыталась! А ты раз за разом...

— Да, блядь, это я виноват! — заорал он. — Я виноват, что твоя мать осталась одна с четырьмя детьми, что у вас нет денег, что я просто бесполезная развалина...

— С тремя, — спокойно сказала Морин.

— Что?..

— Даже с двумя. Кэтрин тоже уже не ребенок, полтора года как в колледже, и к тому же бабушка ей помогает, не знаю, почему. И как они вообще о чем-то договорились. Дикки и Лиззи по четырнадцать, и если я правильно понимаю цену этого дома в перспективе и размер страховки, которую мы должны получить за то, что с тобой случилось — учебой они тоже будут обеспечены. А если Дикки так и не откажется от своей мечты об армии, так вообще никаких проблем.

— Армия?..

Морин вздохнула и села на пол напротив его кресла. 

— Ты должен ходить. И начать жить. Я найду деньги на учебу позже, возьму кредит, в конце концов, когда вы будете делить имущество, мне тоже что-то достанется. И вообще — ты помнишь, как мы ехали по пляжу, а там горел человек? Ты еще сказал мне не смотреть, помнишь? Закрыл мне глаза ладонью?

Он кивнул. Морин взяла его за руку.

— Так вот. Не смотри.

Инструктор действительно приехал на следующий день. Встречала его Морин: Эллиот сидел у себя, как сыч, и пытался справиться с тем, что сказала ему дочь. Собственно, он пытался сделать это всю ночь и для ясности рассудка принял даже две таблетки оксиконтина вместо одной. Боль ушла, и он остался один, размышляя над итогами своей жизни. Самый очевидный из них гласил, что он вырастил изумительную дочь — они с Кейти вырастили изумительную дочь — но все остальное было неясно и отвратительно. Стейблер пытался понять, что будет делать после того, как все-таки встанет на ноги — и не мог придумать ничего. Для физической работы он не годился, в охранники его никто не возьмет в таком состоянии, вернуться в полицию на бумажную работу — это был вариант, к тому же можно было бы платить хоть какие-то алименты, но он не был уверен, что сможет снова войти в участок. Тот грузовик, те месяцы полной потерянности, когда он дрейфовал в боли, ярости и пустоте, наедине с самим собой — не прошли даром. Что было прежде — было отсечено навсегда. 

В конце концов, Кейти была права, когда ушла — отсеклось слишком много, слишком много было мест внутри и снаружи, куда Стейблер уже не мог вернуться. Это была жизнь кого-то другого. Стейблер не знал, честно говоря, какие из этих мыслей продиктованы ему лекарствами, а какие собственным разумом — но думал, что это очень правильные мысли. Хотя и совершенно бесполезные, потому что что именно следовало делать с ними — Стейблер не мог себе представить. Так и просидел всю ночь без сна, глядя в экран ноутбука и листая картинки с изображением Майами, этого рая, куда после пенсии попадают все старые полицейские псы — если только они не пускают пулю себе в лоб до того, как увидят шезлонг под пальмами. Хотя и тогда еще не поздно.

Когда внизу хлопнула дверь и послышались голоса, Стейблер потер воспаленные глаза, посмотрел за окно растерянным совиным взглядом, потом на часы. 

— Папа!

Он глубоко вздохнул и подумал, что, наверное, стоит спуститься вниз на подъемнике, но с тростью. Но тело затекло, эффект от лекарств медленно сходил на нет, и он оставил свою канадку в углу. Механизм скрипнул, загудел. В коридоре было почему-то слишком светло — или это просто свет резал больные после бессонной ночи глаза. Морин обернулась к нему с довольной детской улыбкой. Рядом с ней стоял молодой мужчина — темнокожий, со смутно знакомым лицом. Стейблер прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть и вспомнить — и тут мужчина шагнул вперед и протянул ему руку.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Стейблер. — Стейблер пожал — крепкая, сильная рука, длинные сухие пальцы. — Я тренер по лечебной физкультуре, меня зовут Эван Паркс, и я думаю, что нам с вами надо прямо сейчас поговорить.

Стейблер непонимающе нахмурился:

— О чем? — Тренер моргнул, и он спохватился: — Нет, я понимаю, что вам надо объяснить мне, как мы будем работать. Я просто... я плохо спал.

— Боли? — спросил Паркс.

— Да... да, в общем... извините. Я думаю, что...

Он прервался, понимая, что несет, кажется, что-то не то — судя по тому, как Паркс смотрел на него. В его взгляде было что-то отрешенное, как у человека, который долго шел к воде, потратив все силы, и обнаружил, что река совершенно внезапно и против всех законов природы утекла обратно под землю.

— Вы можете пока поговорить с моей дочерью, я думаю, — сказал Стейблер устало и покатился к подъемнику. 

— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил Паркс.

— Нет, — бросил он и нажал на кнопку.

В спальне он первым делом нашарил канадку. Осторожно поднялся на ноги, сделал два шага до кровати. Боль накатывала волнами. Эллиот сделал еще шаг, взял со стола пузырек с таблетками, добрался до кровати, осторожно лег, сжимая пузырек в руке, и закрыл глаза. За окном радостно лаяла соседская собака и кричали дети — кажется, бросали мяч. Эллиот сдался — вытащил таблетку, сунул в рот. Через несколько минут его захлестнула эйфория. Боль ушла и потянула его за собой в сон, Эллиот послушно качнулся туда и, пока колебался между сном и явью, снова подумал, что у тренера Паркса смутно знакомое лицо, которое он не мог вспомнить. Но в кои-то веки это не имело никакого смысла и не вызывало никакого раздражения.

Проснулся Эллиот только к вечеру. Принял таблетки и снова закрыл глаза — но сон не шел. Было вязко и тяжело, хотелось есть — но выползать из тепла кровати в сумрак дома не хотелось совершенно. Эллиот осторожно повернулся, запустил руки себе подмышки. Холодно не было, было просто... он никогда не мог подобрать слова для этого чувства, тем более сейчас, когда память часто подводила его. Одиноко? Нет, не то…Эллиот стал вспоминать, перебирая то, что оставалось в мозгу — но вместо слов приходила память об ощущениях, почти мучительная и в тоже время успокаивающая, и перебирая это давно прошедшее — он в конце концов уснул.

Когда Эллиот проснулся во второй раз, было совершенно темно. Дико хотелось в туалет, и сам он чувствовал себя изумительно бодрым. Часы показывали половину четвертого. Полчаса ушло на то, чтобы привести тело в работоспособное состояние, одеться, доползти до туалета и спуститься вниз — снова в кресле. Мысль о канадке, нетвердых шагах, подламывающихся коленях внушала Эллиоту почти звериный ужас — еще одна вещь, которую он так и не сказал своему психологу.

На кухне горел свет. Эллиот подумал, что дети с годами не меняются — став взрослой, Морин все так же забывала про выключатель. Но, въехав на кухню, он обнаружил там Эвана Паркса с ноутбуком и бутербродом в зубах.

— Ээ... — сказал Эллиот.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — улыбнулся Паркс.

— Скорее ночь. И я больше не детектив, как видите. Что вы тут делаете в такое время?

— Вижу, да... Ну, это вообще-то одна из вещей, которые я хотел вам сказать. Когда мы договаривались с вашей дочерью, она сказала, что будет лучше, если я буду жить здесь, с вами. 

— То есть полный пансион, — кивнул Эллиот. — Что ж, не против. Надеюсь, это отразится на вашей оплате? 

— Да в общем не очень, — ответил Паркс. 

— Тогда это хреновая сделка. Хотя... — он внимательно посмотрел на Паркса. Тот невозмутимо прихлебывал чай. — Она хочет, чтоб вы проследили за мной, не так ли?

Паркс только пожал плечами.

— Отвечайте, — потребовал Эллиот.

— Она беспокоится. — сказал Паркс мягко. — И собственно, у нее есть основания. По моему опыту, очень многие люди в вашем положении склонны к суициду. Их трудно винить, но родным от этого не легче.

— Интересно, — сказал Эллиот, чувствуя, как заволакивает голову алый дымок ярости. — Интересно... может, расскажете, кто вы такой, что Морин прониклась к вам таким доверием.

Паркс быстро защелкал клавиатурой и повернул к Эллиоту свой ноут. Из угла экрана спокойно, без улыбки смотрел сам Паркс в спортивной куртке. 

— Это моя страница, — сказал он. — Посмотрите пока, я сейчас принесу сертификаты. 

Эллиот глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул — и пододвинул к себе компьютер. Короткий рассказ о себе (родился в Нью-Йорке, перечисление полученных курсов, духоподъемная речь об успехах пациентов), рекомендации и советы (не погружайтесь в себя, общайтесь с людьми, вы сможете и все в этом роде), прайс (Эллиот явно посвятил себя не тому делу) и гостевая книга, битком набитая благодарностями. Эллиот прощелкал первую страницу почти истерических, на его взгляд, славословий, вторую и собирался перейти на третью, когда в кухню снова вошел Паркс и положил перед ним стопку бумаг.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Если честно, я рад, что вы попросили. А то, когда человек видит, что в дом пришел инструктор, ничего у него не спрашивает, говорит, что устал, а потом просто уходит — это как-то не совсем правильно.

— Не совсем нормально, вы хотели сказать, — буркнул Эллиот, перекладывая сертификаты. — У вас кошмарные цены.

— Так зато и опыт неплохой.

— Я видел... судя по отзывам, вы только что по воде не ходите и мертвых не поднимаете. Как моя дочь нашла вас?

— На форуме. Там общаются родственники инвалидов, неизлечимых больных. Я там тоже бываю.

— У вас кто-то...

— Нет, — покачал головой Паркс. — У меня нет родных. Просто я... пытаюсь так сделать еще что-то. Слушаю. Даю советы. Вы не представляете, сколько безумных идей приходит в головы людям, которые отчаялись.

Эллиот подумал о Морин. Ему захотелось подняться прямо сейчас наверх, осторожно, на цыпочках, зайти в спальню, как когда-то давно, посмотреть, как она спит. Поправить одеяло. «Бедная моя девочка», — думал он, глядя на свои руки верхом на красных клетках скатерти. Бедная девочка, что бы ты делала, если бы я закончил все свои расчеты и все-таки сломал себе шею на лестнице или уронил бритву в ванну? О чем б ты думала — будто это твоя вина, что твой отец идиот?

— Я сейчас не только о родственниках, — осторожно сказал Паркс.

— Я понял, — процедил Эллиот. 

Паркс сделал вид, что не заметил тона. 

— Мы много говорили с Морин. Я предложил ей провести реабилитацию, посоветовал клинику, действительно хорошую — ну, вы сами убедились. Для начала это годилось — я не мог оставить пациентов и приехать сразу.

— Почему вы вообще приехали? — перебил Эллиот.

Паркс побарабанил пальцами по столу. Вопрос явно смутил его.

— Вы не против, если я не стану отвечать?

Эллиот снова подумал о Морин, спящей под пестрым одеяло наверху, и нехотя кивнул. А потом все-таки спросил:

— Там наверняка были сотни людей. Почему мы?

Паркс беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Не все могли заплатить. Но если честно, то вы не о том думаете. Почему вы отказались от занятий после выписки из больницы? Ваша страховка покрывала эти расходы.

Эллиот не ответил. Да и что было тут сказать — что он был долбоебом, который каждую свободную минуту жалел себя? Или рассказать про то, как ему хотелось убить любого, кто подходил близко? Вот просто взять и проломить голову, безо всяких метафор. Рассказать о волне черно-красной ярой, которая накрывала его всякий раз, когда он не мог вспомнить нужное слово, или чье-то лицо, или имена детей? Рассказать про страх, который приходил следом — что однажды непоправимое все-таки случится и он убьет, например, Лиззи, которая всегда хотела помочь папочке и поправляла его, когда он неправильно называл предметы... или что однажды он забудет, как сидеть, как чистить зубы, как ходить в туалет... 

— Вы должны понять — у вас есть все шансы, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Паркс, и голос его был жестким. — Вы не будете больше работать в полиции, вы долго не сможете бегать так, как когда-то, вас сейчас точно не взяли бы в морскую пехоту. Но вы будете ходить, сами. Вы сможете жить самостоятельно и никому не будете обузой. Вам будет очень больно, вы будете орать, проклинать меня, может, захотите меня убить — не беспокойтесь, у вас ничего не получится. Я — то, что вам нужно. Я здоровый мужик. Я чужой. Вы мне платите и можете меня не стесняться. Я уйду, как только сделаю свою работу.

— Как Мэри Поппинс, — усмехнулся Эллиот. 

— Именно. 

Эллиот потер лоб рукой.

— Я не боюсь боли, Паркс. Я боюсь того, что с моей головой. Я забываю. Я все время что-то забываю, и потом меня мучает то, что я что-то забыл, и не могу вспомнить, что.

— В этом я не специалист, — спокойно сказал Паркс, — Думаю, нужно найти такого специалиста. С вами занимались в больнице?

Эллиот кивнул.

— Сказали, что надо завести куклу, на которой я смогу вымещать гнев и которая будет помогать мне вспоминать. Что-то про свободный дрейф памяти. Очень поэтично.

— Вы не завели?

— Нет.

— Тогда завтра после полудня вы купите куклу, — уверенно заявил Паркс.

Эллиот вдруг рассмеялся.

— Сегодня уже. А почему после полудня, а не сейчас?

— Потому что сейчас вы пойдете спать все-таки, да и я тоже, — Паркс потянулся. — А через четыре часа у нас с вами будет первое занятие. После него вы будете как раз в нужном состоянии, чтобы выбрать куклу для гнева. Захотите назвать ее моим именем — я не против.

— Это что — гордыня? — все еще смеясь, спросил Эллиот.

— Неа, — беззаботно мотнул головой Паркс и тоже улыбнулся. — Опыт.

Через двенадцать часов Эллиот сидел в бывшей гостиной, нынешнем тренажерном зале, и дрожащими пальцами заполнял форму заказа. Ноут ему по его просьбе принес Паркс, которому Эллиот сказал, что хочет купить эту ублюдочную куклу прямо здесь, чтобы все напоминало ему, почему это надо сделать. Паркс принес ноут и спросил, не надо ли остаться — в качестве еще одного напоминания. Эллиот мрачно посмотрел на него и погрузился в гугл. Дверь тихо щелкнула. 

На десятой минуте поисков Эллиот понял, что сильно недооценивал возможности индустрии. Заводить Барби ему никак не хотелось. Куклы Братц вызывали у него сильнейшее отвращение — они напоминали раскрашенных дешевых шлюх. Как вот в это могли играть дети, было совершенно непонятно; Эллиот задумался над тем, видел ли Братц у Лиззи, и пришел к выводу, что нет. Такое чудовище он бы точно запомнил. Куклы, похожие на милых озорных детей, не подходили тем более. В какой-то момент Эллиот отчаялся и забил в поиск «куклы для взрослых». Тут же стало понятно, что зря: половина ссылок вела на секс-порталы, а вторая половина — на сайты какого-то бжд. Эллиот из любопытства щелкнул по ссылке, чтобы выяснить, что за новый вид извращений не попадал в поле его деятельности — и надолго завис, разглядывая фарфоровые лица, тонкие тела и грубые, похожие на коровьи кости, сочленения суставов. На фотографии почти готовой куклы без половины головы, которая, стоя на коленях, держала в руках лицо другой будущей куклы, он заплакал, и так и сидел минут десять, не в силах закрыть страницу. 

В конце концов слезы иссякли, и Эллиот, полностью перезагрузив браузер, вбил в поисковик «куклы-монстры, фото». С первой же фотографии на него смотрел Эван. Его не могли звать никак иначе. Перекошенное пластиково-тряпичное чучело, квадратное, с огромными руками, с лиловыми волосами, стоящими дыбом, выглядело жестоким и несчастным. В смазанных чертах грубого лица было что-то такое, от чего хотелось бросить куклу в стену или долго бить головой об стол. Что-то отвратительное — и одновременно вызывающее жалость. В Парксе не было ничего подобного — и все-таки эта кошмарная кукла не могла быть никаким «Фрэнком», как гласила подпись под фотографией. Это мог быть только Эван — и Эллиот не мог понять, почему. Это было иррациональное и точное знание. 

Он щелкнул на фотографию, молясь, чтобы это не оказался какой-нибудь музейный экспонат, и вышел на сайт какого-то рукоделия и страницу авторских кукол. Покопавшись там немного, он пришел к выводу, что создатель Эвана, судя по рейтингу и ценам, особой популярностью не пользовался. Эллиот сделал заказ, оговорив, что хочет получить именно эту куклу и как можно скорее. Ответ пришел почти сразу: неведомая Нэнси Калахэн готова была выслать куклу из Чикаго срочной доставкой при условии, что Эллиот оплатит почтовые расходы.

Посылка прибыла через пять дней, и Стейблер лично забрал ее — на этом настояла Морин. Просто посмотрела на извещение и решительно сказала, что давно не гуляла с папой, как хорошая девочка, и надо же, как раз сегодня у нее выходной. Эллиота перекосило. Идея ехать на каталке до машины под жалостливыми взглядами соседей его совершенно не вдохновляла. 

— Это и не обязательно, — заметил Паркс, которому он рассказал про идею Морин во время очередного сеанса пыток. — Вы можете победительно выйти из дома на своих ногах и сесть в машину сами. Будете героем этой улицы.

— Издеваетесь? — спросил Эллиот сердито. Он мог ходить по прямой, мог ходить по дому, где его всегда готовы были поддержать стены, но такого подвига он еще не совершал.

— Нет. И да. Как посмотреть. Обдумайте идею. Заодно сделаем сюрприз Морин.

Эллиот обдумал и согласился. И не пожалел, когда увидел лицо дочери в тот момент, когда он вышел из дома, опираясь на канадку, а Паркс выкатил следом складное кресло. Морин смотрела на него в каком-то остолбенелом счастье, и Эллиот не удержался:

— Это на всякий случай, — сказал он, указав на кресло. — Положите его в багажник, Паркс. Я сам.

И он поковылял к машине — осторожно, медленно, как черепаха. Когда он забрался в машину, Морин попросила его пристегнуться и высунуть голову в окно. Он послушался — и она поцеловала его в щеку. И сказала: 

— Ты обалденный, пап.

— Ну что, чувствуете себя героем? — тихо спросил Паркс. На губах его была улыбка.

— Чувствую себя русалочкой, — ответил Стейблер. И подумав добавил: — Героической.

— Отлично. Главное не увлекайтесь, а то превратитесь в морскую пену, и мы с вами замучаемся потом лепить из нее человека.

— Пену? — недоуменно спросил Стейблер. — Вроде там было рабство у колдуньи.

Паркс засмеялся. Морин тоже. 

— В книжке было не так, как у Диснея, пап. Я думала, ты знаешь.

— Зато знаю много чего другого. Нет, серьезно? Пена?

— Вот вернемся и я тебе почитаю на ночь, — сказала Морин и завела мотор.

Посылку забрали быстро: при виде человека в инвалидной коляске люди становились довольно любезными. Эллиоту очень хотелось вскрыть коробку прямо на месте, но он все-таки дотерпел до машины. Ощущение было странное, как в детстве: под елку клали рождественские подарки, и когда приходило время, он брал пакет, чувствуя одновременно нетерпение и страх, балансируя на грани между буднями и чудом. С тех пор он, кажется, не хотел так сильно ни одной вещи. Когда Морин помогла ему перебраться в машину и стала укладывать складное кресло, Эллиот попробовал порвать упаковку, она не поддалась, и он впился в нее зубами. Обертка порвалась, он торопливо влез внутрь, зашуршала бумага, и Эван упал к нему на колени лицом вверх.

— Ой, — сказала Морин.

— Жуткий уродец, правда? — Эллиот широко улыбнулся и взял куклу в руку. 

— Ну... в общем да. 

Эллиот посмотрел в изрезанное шрамами пластиковое лицо с полустертыми чертами — и почувствовал себя необъяснимо счастливым. 

— Ну, как все прошло? — спросил Паркс, когда они вернулись домой.

Эллиот молча предъявил ему куклу. Паркс повертел ее и покачал головой.

— Выглядит подходяще. Точно будет не жалко сломать. Как назовете?

— Эван, — ответил Эллиот. 

Паркс вздрогнул, пальцы его чуть сжались вокруг тела куклы — и расслабились.

— Все-таки я вас основательно допек, — улыбнулся он.

— Есть такое, — кивнул Эллиот и забрал у него игрушку. — Вы не обижаетесь? Вообще-то я совсем не вас имел в виду.

— Да нет конечно, я ведь сам предлагал. Но я теперь так понимаю, что это не мое имя?

— Нет, — покачал головой Эллиот. — Просто этот уродец напомнил мне кого-то, я правда не знаю, кого. Что-то...

— Плохое?

— Неприятное скорее. Я потому его и выбрал — все, что я смотрел, было жалкое. В смысле — не жалкое. То есть... блядь!

— Эта кукла не вызывает у вас жалости, — перевел Паркс.

— Да. Да, точно. Ну, не бить же головой об стол какого-нибудь маленького пони!

— Это точно, — кивнул Паркс. — Ну что, ужин? Я тут сделал спагетти, пока вас не было.

— Что, за готовку тоже возьмете отдельную плату? — поинтересовался Эллиот.

— Эти свои таланты я не ценю так высоко. К тому же есть шанс, что вы заставите меня приплатить за то, что вам пришлось это есть. Я, кажется, переложил перца — люблю острое.

Переложил — это было преуменьшение века. Соус, кажется, состоял из одного только перца. Эллиот был счастлив, а вот Морин отодвинула тарелку после первой же вилки и полезла в холодильник за готовым салатом. Паркс извинился, хотя особо расстроенным не выглядел — а когда Эллиот попросил добавки, просиял, и они провели довольно приятные полчаса, обсуждая тайны правильной кухни: перец, много перца, еще больше перца, и сверху намазать горчицей. 

Ночью, когда Эллиот уже разделся и перебрался в кровать, к нему пришла Морин с ноутом в руках. И на его вопросительный взгляд заявила, что хочет почитать ему на ночь.

— Русалочку? — обреченно спросил Эллиот.

— И не хочешь, не надо, — надулась Морин.

Он вздохнул и сказал, что, конечно же, хочет. Морин села на краешек кровати и пристроила экран поудобнее. Синеватый свет падал на ее лицо — совсем юное, такое родное, такое незнакомое. Ее голос был тихим, почти робким. Эллиот закрыл глаза и увидел открытое море, синее, как васильки, и девочку, ковыляющую по песчаному берегу.

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, малыш, — сказал он тихо. 

Море с шелестом разбивалось о детские ножки, Морин шла к нему, и рядом, покачиваясь, на негнущихся ногах, шел Эван, улыбаясь во все свое плоское лицо. Лиловые волосы трепал ветер, а на песке оставался розоватый след, и волны слизывали его пенными языками.

Следующие два месяца были похожи на часовой механизм — безотказный, просчитанный, безупречно точный. Каждое утро Эллиот вставал, делал дыхательные упражнения, одевался, спускался вниз, глотал утренние таблетки, завтракал. Потом следовали несколько часов невероятных усилий и такой же невероятной боли. Потом массаж. Потом что угодно — но чаще всего сон, вымотанное и расслабленное тело хотело отдыха и забытья. Потом — обед. Потом — снова занятия, на этот раз в бассейне, который был слишком мал, чтобы плавать, но зато вполне годился для того, чтобы делать некоторые упражнения. Потом снова массаж. Потом — встретить Морин с работы, выслушать, поделиться планами, посмотреть телевизор, ужинать, смеяться, утешать... Потом — сон и новое утро. 

Это были основные вехи каждого дня, и Эллиот жил по ним, как судно идет по фарватеру. Он стал молиться на ночь, как в детстве, и молитва его была горяча и всегда одна и та же — дай мне просто пережить этот день, Господи, и еще сделай так, чтобы у всех все было хорошо. Это «хорошо» тоже было чудовищно невзрослым, расплывчатым — Эллиот понимал это, но надеялся, что Господь все-таки не юрист и легко разберется, что к чему. В конце концов, он ведь услышал, даже когда Эллиот ни о чем не просил.

Счастливые и страшные дни. Порой Эллиот ненавидел Морин так, как никого в своей жизни. Как правило это были дни, когда багровые волны бешенства сходили на нет, и вместо них на него рушилась черная волна депрессии. Тогда он вспоминал самого себя, свою жизнь и работу, Кейти и детей, этот дом в прежние времена — и обнаруживал, что в воспоминаниях полно дыр, огромных и черных; их нечем было заполнить, они были ненасытны, тянули в себя. Эллиот не мог с этим бороться, на смену беспомощности быстро приходил гнев — и тогда он орал и швырял вещи, грязно ругался, и лицо Морин становилось бледным, как луна, закатывалось в темноту — тихо и медленно. Она всегда уходила, когда Эллиот впадал в свой недостойный, безумный амок — и он знал, что это не был страх. Это была попытка оставить ему хоть какое-то достоинство. И тогда он оставался наедине с Эваном, которого можно было терзать и бить, которому можно было пришить на место оторванные руки и выправить вмятую внутрь щеку. С Эваном, который смотрел на него немигающими темными глазами до тех пор, пока приступ не проходил — и тогда этот спокойный взгляд выводил его к свету. Порой Эллиоту достаточно было спросить что-то вроде: «Ну что, ублюдок, знаешь, как называется эта хуйня?» — и Эван отправлял его в дрейф через мусорные кучи матов, чаячьи крики междометий, нагромождения негодных определений к пустому прозрачному берегу, где покой качался, как волны, и на песке кто-то выводил нужные слова — микроволновка, дуб, картина... Тогда Эллиот гладил Эвана по изуродованному лицу и называл хорошим мальчиком.

И, конечно, был еще Паркс, человек-арматура с бетонным спокойствием и железными руками. Порой, засыпая, Эллиот думал, что Паркс прошил его насквозь, от загривка до копчика, будто железный прут, заменив собою расхлябанный, больной, непригодный позвоночник. Иначе невозможно было объяснить то, почему Эллиот, который не мог оставить мыслей о самоубийстве даже после санатория и достигнутых там успехов, который считал перед сном ступеньки со второго этажа, как другие считают овец, и вычислял ту, с которой можно будет упасть максимально естественно и результативно — почему теперь он совершенно перестал думать об этом. 

Неведомым и непостижимым образом Паркс заставлял его чувствовать себя живым: осознавать кровь, текущую по жилам, и плоть, не желающую покоряться приказам разума. После занятий, на которых Эллиот матерился, орал, стискивал зубы и обливался потом, он ощущал свое тело как нечто бунтующее, стихийное, невероятно огромное и сложное — как нечто, за что не было и не могло быть стыдно. Стыд, который терзал Эллиота сильнее беспомощности, оставил его навсегда, и это тоже было делом рук Паркса — рук, которые могли принадлежать музыканту: гибкие, красивые, невероятно сильные. Первое время Эллиот старался сдерживаться на сеансах массажа, но Паркс сказал, что не стоит этого делать: во-первых, проявлять эмоции в его ситуации полезно, а во-вторых, самому Парксу так легче будет понять его тело. Эллиот послушался и отпустил и этот стыд.

Постепенно дверь в тренажерный зал стала входом в какое-то новое измерение, где он не мог определить себя каким-то прежним образом. За порогом этой комнаты кончался отец четверых детей, муж, брошенный муж, бывший коп, морской пехотинец, хороший католик, здоровый мужик, которому не пристало терять себя. Эллиот не мог сказать, кто начинается здесь. Скорее всего, никто — только непокорное и живое тело. Это не было проблемой. Работая с ним, поддерживая, мучая и успокаивая его, Паркс стал своим, одновременно оставшись чужим. Он был чем-то вроде стола, принесенным на время от соседей: идеально вписывался в обстановку, но не был ее частью. Он не навязывался с разговорами, но умел поддержать беседу. Он отлично улавливал настроение окружающих и потому не бывал неуместным — будто в темной кудрявой голове был радар. Паркс умел становиться невидимкой и умел сделать время максимально приятным, если понимал, что ему рады. Эллиот, который был слишком поглощен своей новой заводной жизнью, не сразу обратил на это внимание, но потом быстро понял, что Паркс не рассказывает о себе почти ничего — и в то же время не старается побольше узнать о собеседнике. Парень не лез в его жизнь и жизнь Морин, он даже не пытался стать своим — он держал дистанцию. 

Эллиоту это нравилось, как и многое другое. Ему нравилась спокойная честность Паркса и его ирония, его сила и чувство юмора, его явная, но не подавляющая самодостаточность. Паркс был одним из тех парней, кому Эллиот в прежние времена без колебаний пожал бы руку, кого пригласил бы на семейный обед. В нем было что-то цельное, без червоточины. И еще с ним можно было говорить — и они говорили: о боксе, о бейсболе, об анатомии, о политике и даже иногда о том, куда катится мир. При этом Эллиот ни разу не заводил разговоров о работе, а Паркс никогда не рассказывал о своем детстве или юности в Нью-Йорке. Все его истории были сосредоточены вокруг Майами. 

По вечерам они вместе смотрели «Декстера». Морин, у котрой были вечерние смены в колл-центре 911, называла это «вечеринкой кровавых холостяков» — она терпеть не могла Майкла Холла. К тому же ее профессионализм оскорбляли сценаристы, которые сперва пытались подать героя как психопата, а потом ударялись то в Аспергер, то в социопатию, то вообще в тяжелое детство. 

— Папа, как ты только это смотришь? — спрашивала она, закидывая сумку на плечо. — Ты же коп в конце концов, если тут такое же расследование, как психология...

— Если будешь так серьезно ко всему относиться, можешь сразу выбросить телевизор или провести жизнь на работе, — отвечал Стейблер, включая канал. — Паркс, ты нашел пиво?

Из коридора слышалось что-то невразумительное, следом входил Паркс с двумя бутылками Бад, двумя бутылками безалкогольного для Эллиота и тарелкой снэков. Морин качала головой и уходила, а они устраивались на диване и смотрели этот невероятно кровавый бред. Эллиот рассказывал Парксу, на каком моменте пришли бы сотрудники внутреннего отдела (в первой же серии), а Паркс со вздохом говорил, что хотел бы он сам жить в такой «нищей» квартирке и так хреново запирать двери

Помимо «Декстера», они смотрели еще «Доктора Хауса» и высчитывали, во что страховым компаниям обходятся эксперименты хромого ублюдка, и играли в карты. Ставки были разные: иногда пара долларов, иногда желание. Проиграв, Паркс стриг газон, пел рождественские гимны (у него оказался неплохой тенор) и мыл посуду, а Эллиот реже принимал обезболивающие и больше гулял. Однажды он проиграл Парксу визит в Центральный парк, и они поехали туда в середине январского дня, который выдался теплым и ясным, и бродили там примерно час втроем с Морин: садились на скамейки, кормили голубей и пытались слепить снеговика. Вернее, пытались Морин с Парксом, а Эллиот сидел на лавочке, вытянув ноги, и предсказывал, что максимум, что у них получится из такого количества снега — это суслик. В конце концов они слепили какую-то адскую мышь, которой Морин вставила желуди вместо глаз и длинные ветки вместо зубов, и победно показали Эллиоту «козу» — на что он сказал, что фак был бы честнее, а мышь надо убрать, потому что она перепугает до икоты всех детей.

— Чего б ты знал про современных детей, — пробурчала Морин, второй работой которой была возня с малышами в школе неподалеку от дома. Паркс тем временем слепил еще что-то огромное и круглое, похожее на орех, а в мышь воткнул две ветки, напоминающие когтистые лапы.

— Ледниковый период! — объявил он. — Кому не нравится, тот просто ничего не понимает в современном искусстве!

Эллиот захохотал и сдался.

Это была хорошая жизнь. Может быть, не лучшая из всех, что у него были, но — жизнь. К маю он почти перестал пользоваться креслом. Тогда же Эллиот впервые взял в рот чужой член.

Это началось после Рождества. Паркс делал ему массаж после занятия: расслабляющие бережные движения без всякого сексуального подтекста, просто касания, давление, пальцы, бегущие вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника — в сто какой-то раз, ничего необычного, ничего особенного. Но у Эллиот встал. Он лежал на животе, закусив губу, и не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Вообще-то он совершенно смирился с тем, что никаких таких радостей ему больше не светит. Нет, не так — Эллиот даже не думал об этом с тех пор, как однажды Кейти попыталась, ничего не вышло, и они остались наедине с его жгучим стыдом, который очень быстро перешел в беспомощное бешенство. Он был жалок, он знал это, и Кейти, желая оставить ему достоинство и не желая нарываться на приступ его неуправляемого гнева, больше никогда не повторяла попыток. Больше Эллиот не думал об этом. Дверь была закрыта — как и множество других дверей, за которыми прятались куски его прежней жизни, отсеченные, потерянные навсегда, провалившиеся в черные дыры. И вот теперь, спустя столько времени — у него стоял, как чертов огурец, в самый неподходящий момент. Руки Паркса гуляли по его бедрам, разминали икры и бедра. Эллиот лежал и молился, чтобы вот сейчас стало больно — но как назло, боли не было. Вернее была — тянущая боль в окаменевших яйцах.

Паркс провел скользкими ладонями по его телу в последний раз и осторожно перехватил у бока — как всегда, когда надо было переворачиваться на спину.

— Не надо, — сказал Эллиот сквозь зубы.

— Почему? Мы же не закон... о.

Эллиот повернул пылающее лицо в другую сторону: судя по этому «о», Паркс все понял. Что и неудивительно — сколько у него там опыт? Десять лет? 

— Давайте так, — деловито сказал Паркс. — Я сейчас выйду, а вы тут пока разберетесь с... черт, сказал бы «с проблемой» — хотя какая же это проблема! Потом я вернусь и мы отпразднуем это охренительное событие завершением процедуры.

Эллиот кивнул. Через несколько секунд щелкнула дверь. Он сунул руку под живот, сжал свой член, начал дрочить — нетерпеливо, рваными движениями... 

Ничего не вышло. Он обмяк, ткнулся лицом в простыню, умирая от разочарования и стыда. Когда Паркс вернулся, Эллиот покорно перевернулся на спину, закрыл глаза. Его лицо горело, и он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Паркса, который не задал ему ни единого вопроса, не сказал ни одного лишнего слова.

Вечером, в постели, Эллиот сунул руку между ног, погладил, поводил пальцами по висящему члену. Ничего. Ни единого проблеска жизни. Накатил беспомощный гнев, он открыл рот, чтобы выругаться — и не смог вспомнить нужные слова. Эван лежал на столе у кровати. Эллиот схватил его и молча стал колотить головой об стену, потом ухватил зубами руку, сжал, как в тисках. Пластиковое тело хрупнуло, волна пошла назад, и он покатился на ней, качаясь, опустился на холодный белый песок, из которого торчали острые углы букв.

— Ёбаный импотент. Педик.

На следующий день ничего не случилось. Все вели себя безупречно — и Паркс, и проклятый хер, и даже сам Эллиот, который полночи не мог заснуть, мечась между отвращением к себе, стыдом и яростью и в конце концов пришел к тому, что Паркс прав — никакая это не проблема, и то, что случилось один раз, может случиться снова. Лучше бы, конечно, при других обстоятельствах и уж никак не с мужиком — но пока сгодится и это. Как симптом выздоровления. Так что на занятие он пришел совершенно спокойным, и через день тоже, а на третий раз у него снова встал. И на это раз Паркс, прервав массаж, решил не ограничиваться простым «о».

— Вы же понимаете, что это значит только то, что ваше тело восстанавливает свои функции?

— Угу, — ответил Эллиот. 

— Я здесь ни при чем. Это механизм, который у нас, у мужиков, вообще устроен довольно примитивно. Дернули рычаг — полетела ракета. Что-то в этом роде. Это не меняет вашу ориентацию. Просто вот сейчас вашему телу не до всей этой ерунды. Оно как дитя — проснулось и хочет есть.

— Угу, — повторил Эллиот. И через мгновение, прежде чем сам понял, что делает, добавил: — В прошлый раз оно больше хотело спать, чем есть. 

— Это тоже не проблема, — ответил Паркс. — Просто нужно время. Проблема в том, что я сейчас должен продолжить массаж. Потерпите?

— Угу. 

Паркс продолжил. И это было невыносимо. Эллиоту хотелось не то стонать, не то кричать, не то плакать. Он держался, как мог, чтобы не ерзать по простыне -но все-таки стонал, и стоны эти казались ему чудовищно непристойными, явно не такими, как раньше, когда руки Паркса приносили телу наслаждение совсем другого рода. Или того же? Эллиот уже не знал, что и думать, он вообще не мог думать.

— Надо повернуться, — сказал Паркс спокойно. 

Эллиот стиснул зубы и перевернулся на спину. Руки Паркса легли на его плечи.

— Черт, — сказал Паркс тихо. — Больно?

Элиот кивнул.

— Я выйду. Потом вернусь. 

— Нет, — сказал Эллиот. — Не надо. Просто... продолжайте, ладно?

Паркс продолжил. Он разминал его ноги, его пальцы, его грудь. Стало больно — и член опал, но потом снова встал, Эллиот тихо постанывал, в голове кружился какой-то розоватый мутный туман, в горле пересохло. Паркс повел ладони вверх и случайно коснулся кончика члена. Эллиот зашипел. 

— Простите, я не нарочно, честное слово.

— Да бросьте, — прохрипел Эллиот. — То, что у вас такой пациент, еще не делает вас геем. 

— Вообще-то я и есть гей. И все-таки это было не нарочно.

Эллиот резко распахнул глаза. Паркс разминал его ногу с совершенно спокойным лицом. 

— Вы не сказали мне, — в замешательстве пробормотал Эллиот.

— Разве это было важно? Я специалист, я на работе, и ни мне, ни вам в это время не должно быть дела до того, с кем я предпочитаю ложиться в постель. 

— Но... — Эллиот прервался. В голове был полный бардак, который он не взялся бы разгребать в такой ситуации и в лучшие дни.

— А теперь это, во-первых, нужно было сказать, во-вторых, это выправило ситуацию.

Это была правда. Никакого возбуждения. Полностью решенная проблема — а всего-то три слова. 

— Хотя, — продолжил Паркс, — у нас может возникнуть другая проблема. Например, вы будете думать, что я выбрал эту работу специально, чтобы щупать голых мужиков.

— Нет! — рявкнул Эллиот. От растерянности у него снова закружилась голова.

— Точно?

— На секундочку, — мстительно ответил он. 

— Это тоже нормальная реакция. Хотя и ужасно бесит. 

Следующие минут десять прошли в полном молчании. Паркс закончил массаж, проследил, чтобы Эллиот нормально принял душ и оделся — и открыл дверь.

— Паркс.

Он обернулся. 

— Во-первых, мне действительно нет никакого дела. Во-вторых, ты вообще не из тех, кто щупает беспомощных. 

Лицо Паркса дрогнуло — и застыло, на мгновение став похожим на полустертое пластиковое лицо куклы. Потом он кивнул и вышел.

Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, когда это повторилось. Паркс продолжал работать, Эллиот терпел — как терпел боль. Собственно, это и было больно, но самым хреновым оказалось то, что он так и не мог кончить, как ни старался. И в конце концов это стало пыткой. Паркс, который видел его состояние (не только физическое, которое трудно было не заметить, но и моральное) посоветовал ему поговорить со специалистом, и Эллиот, не сдержавшись, послал его нахуй. После этого поднялся к себе и Эвану, а вечером извинился. Паркс только кивнул головой и напомнил, что сегодня день «Декстера». Эллиот сослался на головную боль. А через два дня все повторилось — и Эллиот не выдержал. Попросил. Паркс выполнил просьбу без единого слова. И все получилось. Когда Эллиот попытался извиниться, он пресек его попытки на корню, бросив:

— Будем считать, что это дополнительный вид массажа.

С этого момента все разрушилось Вечера вдвоем, сериалы и покер, прогулки и шутки — все исчезло мгновенно. Морин, видя напряжение между ними, попыталась выяснить, в чем дело, и естественно Эллиот ответил ей, что все в порядке. Паркс, судя по всему, сделал то же самое, чем только укрепил ее подозрения и расстроил окончательно.

Однажды Эллиот после ухода Морин вошел в тренажерный зал — и никого там не увидел. Он постоял немного на пороге, выматерился и, поднявшись наверх, постучал в спальню Кэтрин, где теперь жил Паркс. Никто не ответил. Он толкнул дверь. 

Паркс сидел за ноутбуком. Когда Эллиот зашел, он захлопнул крышку. 

— Я стучал, — сказал Эллиот.

— Да, я понял. Извини.

— Извиняю, но вообще-то я пришел спросить у тебя две вещи. Ты когда-нибудь был в школьном лагере? Типа скаутского, в лесу?

— Нет.

— Понятно. А в армии служил?

Паркс покачал головой. 

— Понятно, — повторил Эллиот и сел на кровать рядом с ним. Кровать прогнулась. — Прости, я без приглашения, и вообще вторгаюсь в личное пространство — но я не могу долго стоять, ты знаешь, а стула у тебя нету здесь. Короче говоря, я так понял, что ты никогда не дрочил наперегонки с приятелем.

Вид у Паркса стал совершенно ошалелый.

— Как это? 

— Ну, вы сидите вместе под деревом, которое тщательно выбрали, чтоб вас там, во-первых, никто не нашел, а во-вторых, чтоб там не было ядовитого плюща. И наяриваете на спор, у кого получится быстрее и кто дальше. — На Паркса приятно было посмотреть. Эллиот усмехнулся. — Ты шокирован?

— Вообще-то да, немного... В армии тоже так делают?

— Нет. Но в армии может так случиться, что тебе понадобится... э-э-э... помощь товарища. Допустим, ты не в себе по какой-то причине, причем основательно. Нужна разрядка, но от самого себя толку мало, надо чувствовать живого человека рядом, чтоб не съехать с катушек. И тогда...

Паркс потер лицо руками.

— То есть у тебя такое уже было?

— Не совсем. Не мне, а я. Честно говоря, совершенно стихийно — не знал, что делать. Но тому парню помогло. И мы никогда об этом не говорили. Что происходит...

— Я понял, да. — Паркс покачал головой. — Я сделал такое первый раз в жизни. Это непрофессионально. Блядь, это может погубить совершенно все, чего мы достигли.

— По-моему, это возможно только в двух случаях. Если ты нечаянно в процессе дрочки заразил меня сифилисом, и теперь у меня отвалятся нос и ноги — и если мы будем жевать это до скончания дней, а у меня и так депрессия. Так что давай я скажу тебе еще кое-что — и мы закроем тему. Я бы попросил тебя, даже если бы не знал, что ты гей. Это, знаешь, кошмарное состояние, я был хуже пьяного. В трезвом уме я никогда не позволил бы себе ничего подобного. Ты здесь ни при чем. Это не секс.

— Угу. Клинтон говорил то же самое. 

— Ну, до минета мы еще не дошли, — заметил Эллиот.

— Меня радует это «еще». Что мы будем делать в другой раз? 

Эллиот пожал плечами.

— Это решаешь ты. Я не жду от тебя, что ты еще раз нарушишь свои принципы ради того, чтобы я мог радоваться своему воскресшему либидо, и будешь делать что-то что тебе отвратительно.

Паркс криво усмехнулся.

— Это не было отвратительно, Эллиот. Для меня. Переживешь такое признание?

— Уже пережил. — Эллиот протянул ему руку. — Мир?

Паркс пожал ее.

— Мир. А теперь давай проверим, чего стоят мои принципы в сочетании с твоим воскресшим либидо.

Они очень старались это совместить. Но ничего не вышло. Позже Эллиот думал, где все повернуло не туда — и не мог определить с точностью. Когда Паркс сдался первым? Когда Эллиот, шепча молитву пополам с матюгами, подался навстречу его руке? Когда после третьего раза он нашел в себе силы посмотреть Парксу в глаза и сказать «спасибо»? Когда первый раз подумал о том, что происходило за закрытой дверью как о чем-то, что происходило «между ними»? Потому что «между ними» предполагало что-то большее, нежели просто «происходило», это предполагало вторую сторону, предполагало Паркса и то, что он тоже... заинтересован? Нуждается? Да, пожалуй, это был тот самый момент — во всяком случае, для Эллиота. Тот миг, когда он подумал о Парксе как о человеке, которому нужно что-то в ответ. 

Он бы спросил — но трахать мозги этому парню казалось Эллиоту нечестным. Паркс вызывал у него симпатию, черт, да он вызывал уважение, и Эллиоту не хотелось оскорблять его вопросами, которые повели бы их обоих по минному полю. «Ты мне дрочишь, потому что я тебе нравлюсь?» — и что бы он делал, услышав в ответ «да»? «Хочешь, я тоже как-нибудь...» — как? Эллиот понятия не имел, что нужно было бы сделать и каким образом, был ли он вообще способен на такое. Задать вопрос — означало загнать их обоих в ловушку. И тем не менее, он очень хотел спросить, зная, что это будет не только минное поле. Это будет дорога из желтого кирпича, которая приведет его прямо в ад.

В конце концов все случилось просто — Эллиот увидел. И подумал, что Паркс все-таки был прав: они оба были чрезвычайно примитивно устроены. Здесь нажал, там загорелось, и совершенно ничего невозможно скрыть, особенно если добрый бог дал тебе что-то, чем ты можешь гордиться до скончания дней, как подросток. Но, может быть, ничего бы не было, если бы Паркс не увидел, что он увидел. Если бы Паркс не покраснел так сильно, если бы Эллиот не прочел стыд на его дрогнувшем лице. Стыд, который так долго терзал его самого.

Эллиот протянул руку и положил ему на грудь. Паркс отшатнулся. На кончиках пальцев остался гул бешено бьющегося сердца.

— Не надо, — сказал он хрипло.

Эллиот смотрел на него снизу вверх, с массажного стола, и думал... не думал. Желтая дорога змеилась по позвоночнику, давила на мозг — тяжелая, прогретая солнцем.

— Помоги мне сесть, — сказал он. 

Паркс подошел, взял его за руку, обнял за бок. Эллиот задохнулся от этой тысячу раз испытанной близости, которая теперь была чем-то совершенно иным. Он поднялся, остро чувствуя свою наготу, свое взмокшее тело, которое подчинялось сейчас взбесившемуся разуму — или не разуму, а тому, что было намного старше его. Футболка Паркса, насквозь мокрая, огладила его кожу, и гул его сердца снова ударил его, как током. Ноги коснулись пола. Эллиот зашатался, ухватился за плечи Паркса, и тот осторожно опустил его в кресло. И сделал шаг назад — но Эллиот не позволил. Обхватил его руками за бедра и дернул вниз спортивные штаны.

Может, и теперь ничего бы не случилось — никакого секса, ничего взаимного, — если бы Паркс не всхлипнул. Это был вздох, да, но в нем было что-то почти невыносимо жалкое — как у ребенка, которого ты утешаешь, и он всхлипывает последний раз в своем одиноком детском горе и утыкается тебе в плечо зареванным лицом. Эллиот, задохнувшись, положил ладони на узкие бедра, погладил. Паркс дрожал. Эллиот раздвинул колени и притянул его ближе. Здоровый член почти уперся ему в лицо, он чувствовал запах, видел капли на разбухшей багровой головке, и это было почти отвратительно, и в то же время так понятно. Жадно. Грязно. 

— Не надо... Эл... О господи, Эл...

Он поднял голову. Паркс зажмурился, закусил губу. Эллиот поцеловал его бедро. Живот. Член скользнул по горлу. Эллиот наклонился, взял его в ладонь, сжал. И, судорожно вздохнув, резко втянул в рот головку. 

Паркс вскрикнул. По пальцам пробежала дрожь — там, внутри, Эллиот чуть ослабил кулак, разжал два пальца — и член вошел ему в рот, по подбородку потекло, и что-то ударило мягко по кадыку. Яйца. Господи, чертовы яйца. Скулы свело, и Эллиот, кашляя, выпустил изо рта чужой член. Вытер рот скользкой ладонью, снова закашлялся. И сквозь слезы увидел, как Паркс стягивает с себя футболку и опускается перед ним на колени.

— Извини, — с трудом выговорил Эллиот.

Паркс скомканной футболкой вытер ему рот.

— Если б секс тут не был ни при чем, я бы тебя сейчас поцеловал, — сказал он хрипло, и Эллиот заметил мокрые дорожки у него на щеках. 

Паркс увидел, что он увидел — и лицо его снова дрогнуло, как несколько минут назад. Он вытер футболкой лицо и отшвырнул ее в сторону. Несколько секунд Эллиот смотрел на него, решаясь. А потом сказал:

— Клинтон был просто лицемерный сукин сын.

Паркс коротко засмеялся и качнулся вперед.

Он едва коснулся губ Эллиота — и отстранился. А потом ткнулся лицом ему в плечо.

— Блядь, — сказал он глухо. — Какой пиздец, а.

— Согласен, — ответил Эллиот и обнял его одной рукой. 

Вечером во время «Доктора Хауса» Паркс осторожно тронул его за плечо. Эллиот обернулся, их взгляды встретились — и Паркс скользнул вниз, между его ног. Эллиот откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза. Потом, когда все кончилось и Паркс уселся рядом и попытался прибавить звук, Эллиот отнял у него пульт и поцеловал в губы. А потом запустил руку ему в штаны и сказал:

— Смотри на меня. Не отворачивайся. 

И все то небольшое время, которое Эллиот дрочил ему, Паркс смотрел ему в глаза, тяжело дыша открытым ртом, и Эллиот видел... все. Он не взялся бы описать это другими словами. И когда Паркс кончил, он вжался в него губами, стал целовать это лицо, такое отчаянное и удивленное в минуты наслаждения — жестоко, грубо, влезая языком глубоко в рот. Паркс не сопротивлялся, он был податливым, мягким, нежным. И когда Эллиот отстранился, он взял его руку и стал вылизывать пальцы, запачканные собственной спермой.

Через два месяца они все еще не занимались никаким сексом, кроме того, который был «не секс», и ни о чем не говорили. Морин не замечала — во всяком случае, он очень на это надеялся. Мысль о том, чтобы обсуждать с собственной дочерью его крайне странную сексуальную жизнь, казалась Эллиоту святотатством — и по отношению к дочери, и по отношению к жизни. То, что было между ним и Парксом, нельзя было тащить на яркий свет, нельзя было облекать в слова — слишком оно было нежным, беспомощным, почти уродливым, понятным только им двоим — и то не до конца. Эллиот, например, не взялся бы объяснить, чем стали их беседы, все еще лишенные откровенности и в то же время полные ею по самый край. Чем были их все более частые совместные прогулки, во время которых Эллиот шел по улице, опираясь на канадку, а Паркс вез следом его кресло-каталку — на всякий случай — и они рассказывали друг другу анекдоты и подначивали друг друга. Чем были их вылазки торговые центры и в кино, где Паркс почти неизменно засыпал у него на плече под начальные титры и просыпался от зажигающегося в зале света. «Ты не высыпаешься, что ли?» — спрашивал Эллиот, а Паркс беспомощно моргал и щурился и говорил: «Не, просто ты на меня так действуешь». Все это было необъяснимо и непроизносимо, и прекрасно, как дорога из желтого кирпича, согретая жарким июльским солнцем. И все это оборвалось в один день.

Когда Одафин Тутуола пришел к нему в дом, Эллиот как раз набирал номер Паркса, который ушел накануне по каким-то делам, но не вернулся обратно. Позвонил около полуночи и сказал, что задержался, и что не стоит беспокоиться. Связь была плохой, на заднем плане слышался какой-то шум, Паркс торопился — и Эллиот не стал ничего уточнять. Дела Паркса были делами Паркса, и он не собирался в них лезть — хотя надеялся, что тот расскажет что-нибудь, когда вернется. Но Паркс не вернулся. Утром Эллиот встретил с ночной смены Морин, покормил ее, самостоятельно проделал весь комплекс упражнений, совершил штатную прогулку, сварил кофе... Паркс не появился. Эллиот позвонил — и услышал, что абонент временно недоступен. 

Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь подавить не столько воображение, сколько собственный многолетний опыт. Получилось плохо, но Эллиот сказал себе, что, согласно тому же опыту, ни один полицейский прямо сейчас не примет у него заявление. В три часа дня Паркса все еще было. Эллиот поднялся к нему в комнату и включил его ноут. Некоторое время он провел, перебирая варианты цифр для паролей, ни к чему не пришел и снова позвонил. Тот же результат. Он посидел несколько минут и снова нажал на кнопку вызова, понимая, что это бесполезно, ощущая волну холодного ужаса. Когда Эллиот набирал номер в девятый раз, раздался звонок в дверь, и он бросился к подъемнику — на такой скорости, с которой ему хотелось сейчас бежать, он бы точно переломал себе ноги и шею на лестнице.

— Фин? 

— Привет, Эллиот. Извини, но у нас ордер на обыск. У тебя живет Эван Паркс?

— Что происходит? — спросил Эллиот, глядя на людей в форме позади Фина.

— У нас ордер на обыск, — повторил Фин. 

— Я понял. Всего дома или только его комнаты?

— Всего дома.

Эллиот отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя полицейским войти. 

— Его комната наверху, вторая справа. Что случилось, Фин?

— Ты знаешь, я не могу тебе рассказывать.

— Знаю. Но это мой дом, блядь. За что вы его взяли?

— Подозрение в изнасиловании, — сказал Фин и, помолчав, добавил: — Два мальчика. Шесть лет, на Манхэттене. И еще четверо в Майами.

— Нет.

— Возможно, что и нет, Эллиот, мы просто проверяем версии, — успокаивающе сказал Фин.

Эллиот посмотрел в его суровое лицо, будто вырезанное из темного дерева. Лицо карающего бога.

— Папа? 

Он обернулся. Бледная встрепанная Морин бежала к нему от лестницы. 

— Папа, что такое?!

Эллиот обнял ее за плечи.

— Паркса арестовали по обвинению в изнасиловании.

— Нет! Он не мог, он же... как это? — Морин переводила полный ужаса взгляд с него на Тутуолу. Тот только покачал головой. Эллиот быстро притянул Морин к себе и подтолкнул в сторону кухни. 

— Милая, будь добра — свари мне кофе. Я сейчас приду.

— Папа...

— Морин, правда. Я очень-очень хочу кофе. 

Она моргнула несколько раз и пошла на кухню, обхватив себя руками. Фин мрачно смотрел ей вслед.

— Что у вас есть? — спросил Эллиот.

— Я не могу...

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь. Почему Паркс? 

— Почерк совпал с преступлениями в Майами. Мы стали проверять базу — и сам понимаешь. — Фин помолчал. — Когда мы обнаружили, где он окопался, глазам не поверили. 

— Я не понимаю, Фин, — спокойно сказал Эллиот. — Объясни мне, почему вы взяли именно Паркса. ДНК совпало?

Фин нахмурился.

— Он рецидивист, Эл. Ты же сам его арестовывал. С Оливией, десять лет назад. 

Эллиот покачал головой. Дом ходил ходуном, отовсюду слышались голоса, и посреди этого шума он вдруг услышал звуки пианино. И увидел руки — красивые, тонкие, сильные руки на черно-белых клавишах... и на гладкой детской ноге. 

— Эллиот. Эллиот! Блядь!

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел он и оперся рукой на стену. 

Тутуола ухватил его за бок (привычно, не думать, не думать об этом) и поволок по коридору. Навстречу ему выскочила Морин, и они втроем ввалились в кухню, где Эллиота вырвало прямо на пол. 

Дальше все было как в тумане. Полицейские закончили обыск и ушли, прихватив с собой компьютеры. Фин, дождавшись, пока Эллиот придет в себя, задал ему стандартные вопросы — о Парксе, о том, что они делали в день совершения преступления четыре дня назад — и ушел, посоветовав Эллиоту на всякий случай связаться с адвокатом. Эллиот только кивнул. В голове качалась, постукивая, стрелка метронома — туда-сюда, туда-сюда, руки на клавишах, руки на бедрах, твердый взгляд, мокрые дорожки на щеках, мягкие, податливые губы... 

Он поднялся и пошел наверх. Морин что-то говорила — он не слышал. Войдя в комнату, он снял с полки Эвана и посмотрел ему в лицо. Пластиковая ухмылка была жалкой, карие глаза стеклянно поблескивали. Эллиот бросил куклу на пол и стал давить ногой. Потом поднял изломанное тело и свернул его, как выжимают белье. 

— Папа!

— Морин, уйди, пожалуйста, — сказал он спокойно.

Дверь хлопнула. Он услышал плач. Взял в руку стул и ударил его о стену.

Ближе к вечеру пришла Оливия. Отказалась от кофе и пива, спросила про здоровье, порадовалась тому, что Эллиот встал на ноги. Он кивал, отвечал односложно — а потом попросил прекратить эти ритуальные танцы. Оливия вздохнула и замолчала. 

— Лив, говори, — сказал он устало. — Ты же зачем-то приехала, так давай уже. 

— Мальчик. Жертва. Умер час назад. 

Эллиот потер ладонью лоб. Закатное солнце резало глаза. 

— А те, что…

— Да. 

— Вы уверены, что это Паркс? — спросил он, помолчав.

— Прямых улик нет, — ответила Оливия. — Но алиби у него тоже нет. Преступления в Майами и наши явно совершены одним и тем же человеком. Специалисты сейчас работают с компьютерами, изъятыми у тебя в доме, изучают одежду… Тутуола уверен на сто процентов. 

— А ты? 

Она вздохнула. 

— Ты знал, что он тогда все-таки настоял на сделке? 

— Нет… но, возможно, я просто не помню. Я ведь не узнал его, понимаешь, Лив? Он пришел ко мне в дом, представился — и я его не вспомнил.

— Это немудрено, — осторожно сказала Оливия. 

— Если б ты знала, как я это ненавижу. Эти… черные дыры. Если бы я вспомнил, то, может, эти дети были бы живы сейчас!

— Эл, перестань. В конце концов, есть вероятность, что это все-таки не Паркс. 

Эллиот повернулся к ней так резко, что спину прошило болью. Он зашипел и замахал руками, когда Лив дернулась к нему со встревоженным лицом.

— Не надо. Значит, ты все же не уверена.

— Он странно себя ведет. У него отличный адвокат, и насколько я понимаю, в полном бешенстве. 

— Почему?

— Вероятно, из-за того, что Паркс то охотно идет на сотрудничество, то безбожно врет, то недоговаривает. Мы выяснили, где он живет сейчас, только потому, что отследили его телефонный звонок тебе. Зато он сразу заявил, что готов сдать тесты на ДНК и вообще все, что понадобится. Тутуола думает — это потому, что Паркс знает: никаких следов нет. Мы допрашивали его полтора часа. Когда Тутуола показал ему фото ребенка, Паркс посмотрел на нас и начал плакать. 

Эллиот нахмурился.

— Нет алиби... Четыре дня назад...— протянул он задумчиво и оскалился. — Ебаный мудак. Когда были совершены нападения? Одно во вторник, второе? 

— Седьмого июля.

— Я не помню седьмое июля, Лив. Но я прямо сейчас... Морин! Морин!

Эллиот вскочил было со стула — но его опять прошило болью, и он упал обратно, прямо на руку Оливии, которая пыталась его подхватить. В комнату влетела Морин, зареванная и перепуганная. 

— Что случилось? Пап, тебе плохо?

— Нет, все хорошо. Слушай, принеси мне сюда ручку, пару каких-нибудь нормальных листов бумаги и мой бумажник.

Морин убежала. Эллиот, не обращая внимания на возражения Лив, встал и начал ходить по кухне. 

— Второе нападение, то, что было во вторник. Во сколько это было?

— Между двумя и пятью часами, — неохотно сказала Лив.

— Ебаный мудак! — рявкнул Эллиот и грохнул кулаком по столу. 

Лив подскочила. Морин вернулась с бумажником и стопкой чистых листков в руках, положила на край стола и посмотрела на Эллиота с ужасом и ожиданием. Он схватил кошелек, выгреб из него все и быстро выудил из кучи бумажек два билета.

— Вот, — сказал он и протянул их Лив. — Третий «Ледниковый период», редчайший случай фильма, на котором Паркс не заснул! Сеанс в два тридцать, а после этого мы поехали домой и встретили Дебору Паркинсон из соседнего дома — она выражала радость по поводу моего здоровья и надежду на то, что Кейти все-таки вернется. Опросите ее. Я уверен, что она вспомнит. 

Оливия взяла билеты, положила в небольшой пакет и спросила:

— Про седьмое ты не помнишь?

— Нет. То есть я не помню точно, но я сейчас дам тебе разрешение на то, чтобы вы проверили мои платежи по кредитке — вполне возможно, что мы ходили в кино или еще куда-то и уж точно где-то ели. Мы часто это практикуем. Но даже если нет — то почти наверняка мы оба были дома, и я готов подтвердить алиби Паркса.

Оливия посмотрела на него изумленно.

— Он мой любовник, Лив, — сказал Эллиот. — Именно это он и скрывает. Нахрен, никаких доверенностей здесь — отвези меня в участок, я сам с ним разберусь. Куда вы его посадили?

— В предварительное... — оторопело произнесла Лив.

Эллиот посмотрел на Морин. Она сидела, закрыв лицо руками. Эллиот подошел к ней, осторожно потрогал за плечо.

— Я потом тебе все объясню, ладно? — сказал он тихо. 

Морин подняла на него глаза. Они снова были мокрыми.

— Езжай, а? — попросила она. — Выручишь Эвана. А я тут пока... справлюсь со всем. Ты... как ты...

Он неловко пожал плечами. Морин встала и обняла его. И подтолкнула к двери.

Увидеть Паркса ему не позволили. Тогда Эллиот потребовал номер его адвоката. Новак, которой Оливия быстро и без подробностей пересказала суть дела по телефону, сама позвонила Грегори Санчесу, и тот пообещал приехать как можно скорее. Эллиот между тем пошел к Тутуоле и сказал, что намерен прямо сейчас ответить на все вопросы, которые ему сочтут нужным задать. Фин кивнул — и, прежде чем начать, разложил перед ним фотографии. Мальчишки — четверо черных, двое белых — смотрели на него со снимков живыми глазами. Эллиот осторожно тронул пальцами фото темноволосого малыша, который был чем-то похож на Дикки в шесть лет. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я не стал бы лгать, Фин, — сказал он. — Не столько мозгов вытекло у меня из башки после той аварии.

Фин, помедлив, кивнул, и приступил к допросу.

Они почти закончили, когда прибыл Санчес — маленький, круглый, неприятный тип. Эллиот помнил его по нескольким делам — и терпеть не мог. Чувство было взаимным. Так что Санчес холодно кивнул ему и двинулся в кабинет капитана. Жалюзи на его окне были опущены, но, когда дверь открылась, Эллиот разглядел там Кейси Новак. Он тяжело вздохнул и оперся о стол.

— Хреново? — спросил Тутуола.

— Угу. Все-таки марафоны я еще бегать не могу. Надо было взять кресло.

— Надо, — кивнул Фин и пододвинул ему стул. — Глядишь, вызывал бы еще больше сочувствия и внимания. 

— Кончай, а? — попросил Эллиот устало. — Ты же сам понимаешь: если вы посадите не того, лучше не будет.

— Или если отпустим преступника. Ты же не помнишь, Эл. Ты столько всего не помнишь — разве ты не можешь ошибаться? Может, он подбросил тебе эти билеты, или...

— Все-таки манчизм — это заразно. Но может, ты и прав, а я нет — я дал вам все, что мог. Проверь это. Я уверен, что нас вспомнят, что алиби Паркса подтвердится. Я не требую, чтоб ты поверил мне на слово — я бы сам, скорее всего, не поверил. Просто проверь, Фин.

Тутуола вздохнул и ушел.

К полуночи Паркса выпустили. Все это время Эллиот сидел в участке, здоровался со старыми знакомыми, отвечал на вопросы, ловил на себе любопытные взгляды. Где-то часов в девять Крейген, который все еще не ушел домой, но, кажется, собирался, зазвал его к себе в кабинет, задал несколько вопросов о жизни, вздохнул на известие о разводе и спросил, уверен ли он, что Паркс не тот, кто им нужен. Эллиот повторил ему то же самое, что сказал Фину. 

— То есть ты не уверен, — констатировал Крейген.

— Я не могу себе доверять, у меня проблемы с памятью, — ответил Эллиот спокойно. — Но у моей соседки их нет, и у сотрудников кинотеатра тоже. Во вторник это точно не мог быть Паркс. 

— Но седьмого июля мог. 

— Кого ты спрашиваешь, Дональд? Человека или копа? Потому что я сейчас очень держусь за копа, иначе и рехнуться недолго. 

Крейген покивал задумчиво и предложил выпить. Эллиот отказался и попросил воды — запить оксиконтин. Потом Крейген все-таки ушел — а Эллиот вернулся на стул в коридоре, позвонил Морин, велел не волноваться и задремал, то проваливаясь в густой серый туман, то выныривая к самой поверхности, где дрейфовали тяжелые силуэту и резали зыбь чужие голоса.

Разбудила его Лив. В одной руке у нее был стакан с кофе, в другой сандвич. Эллиот, часто моргая, принял и то, и другое, посмотрел недоуменно и поставил стакан на пол.

— Как там? — спросил он.

— В кинотеатре вас вспомнили. Соседка тоже все подтвердила. И седьмого вы с Парксом во время нападения ходили бассейн — там вас тоже вспомнили. «Черный парень и белый красивый мужик с костылем».

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Эллиот.

— Это не я, это миссис Морган на ресепшен так сказала. Без одобрения. 

— Благослови ее бог. Когда его выпустят?

— Думаю, скоро. Санчес уже вымотал всю душу и нам, и Кейси. 

Эллиот прикрыл глаза и откинулся на жесткую спинку. Внутри было пусто и тихо, как в киношном городке после урагана. 

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — сказала Лив.

Он посмотрел на ее серое лицо с черными кругами вокруг глаз.

— Тебе тоже. 

— Да, наверное… Фин обещал подбросить меня до дома. Он отличный напарник.

— Лучше, чем был я? — улыбнулся Эллиот.

— Спокойнее. Иногда иметь с тобой дело — это все равно что бегать с зажженной динамитной шашкой в руках, знаешь ли. 

— Знаю, — вздохнул он. — Приходи как-нибудь в гости, Лив. Я стал намного медленнее, гораздо психованнее и умею отлично заказывать пиццу и травить анекдоты.

— Помню я твои анекдоты, — усмехнулась она. — Я приду. Обязательно. Пей кофе. Я думаю, недолго осталось.

Эллиот как раз сжевал половину сэндвича, когда показался Санчес, и следом Паркс. Эллиот медленно поднялся, сжав в руке почти полный стакан, и кофе вылился на пол. Он огляделся, швырнул смятый стакан в мусорную корзину. Паркс, которому адвокат что-то яростно втолковывал, стоял в пол-оборота и слушал с безучастным видом. Эллиот шагнул вперед.

— Эван! 

Паркс вздрогнул и обернулся. Эллиот стиснул зубы. Левый глаз у Паркса заплыл, рука в лангетке, синяя футболка клочьями висела с плеча. 

— Сопротивление при аресте или в камере? — спросил Эллиот.

Паркс не ответил — так и стоял на месте, таращился здоровым глазом.

— В камере, — вмешался Санчес. — Стейблер, я понимаю, что у вас тут у всех солидарность, а бывших копов не бывает — но хоть вы скажите ему, что надо подать жалобу на весь этот блядский цирк!

— Врач тебя осмотрел? — спросил Эллиот, подойдя вплотную, едва подавляя желание немедленно ощупать Паркса с ног до головы на предмет переломанных ребер и всех других вполне вероятных травм. 

Паркс кивнул, все так же неверяще глядя на Эллиота. 

— Что еще с тобой сделали? Какого хрена ты молчишь?!

Паркс отчаянно замотал головой и разлепил разбитые губы:

— Ничего такого, успокойся, хорошо все. Просто там один… ему мои кроссовки понравились.

— И ты не отдал? 

— Я отдал! Но ему мало было, мы и подрались.

Эллиот повернулся к Санчесу.

— Мы можем уезжать?

— Можете, — мрачно ответил адвокат. — И я все-таки настоятельно советую подать жалобу. Вы живете в обществе, Паркс! Если вам плевать на себя, подумайте про тех людей, которые завтра попадут в эту камеру — они, возможно, тоже будут ни в чем не виноваты, а их сунут к кучке зверья.

— Их больше некуда девать, — заметил Эллиот.

— А я не с вами разговариваю, Стейблер! — сказал Санчес и, протиснувшись через них, быстро пошел по коридору. Хлопнула дверь, пропуская вой сирен и чей-то смех. 

— Вообще-то жаль, что не со мной, — задумчиво сказал Эллиот, глядя вслед адвокату. — Потому что я бы как раз написал жалобу на того, кто тебя избил. Я-то так надеялся дать тебе в морду, когда тебя выпустят! А теперь как-то неловко получится — лупить покалеченного человека. 

Паркс, ссутулившись, добрел до стула и опустился на него без сил. Рядом сидела какая-то встрепанная женщина в тесных джинсах и ночной рубашке. Она мрачно покосилась на Эллиота и пересела на другое место. Эллиот бухнулся на ее место и вытянул ноги. Оглядел почти пустой коридор. Посмотрел на сандвич, который все еще держал в руке.

— Тихая ночь, — сказал он и протянул Парксу бутерброд. Тот взял его здоровой рукой, с трудом откусил маленький кусочек. — Редко такое бывает. Очень редко. Зачем ты морочил голову детективам? 

— Я не морочил. Я все сказал им, что мог, ДНК дал…

— И не сказал про алиби. Они потратили на тебя сутки. Вымотались. Провели лишний обыск. А могли бы понять, что ты ни при чем, и искать ублюдка. 

Паркс помолчал. Потом выдавил:

— Я хотел… меня привели сюда. Знаешь, как на машине времени — будто провалился куда-то. И я подумал о тебе. Что ты будешь объяснять, кто у тебя жил. Должен будешь рассказывать своим коллегам, что я был с тобой — и как был. 

— Это всего лишь кино и бассейн.

— После бассейна. Это тоже попадало по времени. 

— Я мог бы и не углубляться в подробности вообще-то. И потом — ко мне все равно пришли с обыском! А если бы ты сразу все сказал Тутуоле, если бы поставил меня в известность, когда звонил — тебя бы отпустили сразу! Я думал, ты умнее!

Паркс вскинул голову.

— Ты много что про меня думал! Что я не щупаю беззащитных, например! 

Эллиот тяжело вздохнул.

— Знаешь, в Райкерс сидит один парень, от двадцати пяти до пожизненного. Так вот он невиновен. А посадил его туда — я. 

— Ты ошибся? 

— Угу. Когда это всплыло, он отсидел уже тринадцать лет. Я совершенно случайно взял настоящего преступника, и он сознался. А потом выпал из окна.

— И что?

— А ничего. Тот парень так и сидит в Райкерс. Признание не было зафиксировано должным образом, в суде бы его не приняли. А я накануне поехал в Райкерс, извинился и сказал, что, мол, все, тебя выпустят. 

— О господи…

— Угу. 

— И все-таки это не так, — сказал Паркс, опустив голову. 

— Так. Я сломал человеку жизнь. Временами я думаю, что все последующее было совершенно логичным и правильным. Теперь — временами. А сразу после аварии — думал постоянно. Думал, сколько еще было у меня таких, как этот бедолага. Собственно, поэтому я отказывался снова учиться ходить, и даже Морин не могла… — Он махнул рукой. 

Паркс помолчал.

— Когда я понял, что что отец Морин — это ты, я хотел отказаться, — сказал он в конце концов. — Но она так рассказывала… такое… о тебе. О себе. И я не выдержал все-таки, приехал — думал, поговорю с тобой сразу по крайней мере, может, смогу как-то достучаться, слова найти… если ты станешь меня слушать вообще. А ты не вспомнил. И я остался, потому что мог помочь. 

— Ты меня помнил? — спросил Эллиот, и тут же спохватился: — Хотя еще бы. 

— О да, — мрачно ответил Паркс, — Ты же все-таки был моей первой любовью, как тут забыть!

Эллиот посмотрел на него ошеломленно. Паркс усмехнулся — кривой, жалкой усмешкой Эвана. 

— Я тогда не сел, потому что страшно испугался. Мой адвокат — он был бесплатный, но очень такой, знаешь… добросовестный. И он мне провел ликбез на тему «что делают с педофилами в тюрьме». И даже свозил к одному чуваку. У него… короче его оскопили в тюрьме. И ты знаешь, он не жалел. Он говорил — это правильно. Я потом часто его вспоминал. К тому же Сол Рейни решил, что Джонатан важнее всего остального, сгреб его и уехал… В общем, я выкрутился. Примерно полгода жил на улице…

— Ты же мог поступить в Джуллиард, — перебил его Эллиот.

— Мог, — кивнул Эван. — А потом я в одной ночлежке познакомился с Гасом. Он был конченый совершенно — пил что попало, ширялся всем, что находил. Про него говорили, что раньше он был нормальным, а потом… ну, случилось что-то, то ли жену убили у него на глазах в ресторане, то ли что. И он двинулся совсем. Знаешь, как он просил подаяние? Читал стихи на улицах. Ему неплохо подавали — голос был очень хороший, только пришепетывал, потому что зубов не хватало. У него были какие-то знаешь, вставные — на жвачке, для выступлений. Он иногда их терял — и у всех у нас выпрашивал поэтому. Мол, вам не надо, а мне жить. Его так и звали — Зубная фея. И прикинь — стоит вот это чучело адское, рваное, с зубами на жвачке — и читает Теннисона… И вот он мне сказал, что у меня хорошие руки. И что я наверняка должен понимать чужое тело. 

Эван замолчал. Эллиот подождал немного, потом встал и посмотрел на Эвана. Тот тоже поднялся, подал ему руку. И они вместе пошли к выходу. Прошли через территорию участка, перешли через дорогу. Ноги болели ужасно, и Эллиот все сильнее сжимал канадку. Эван полез в карман джинсов, достал телефон и вызвал такси. 

— Я подумал тогда, что он секса хочет, — сказал Эван, щурясь на расцвеченную огнями темноту. — Ну, серьезно, чего еще от меня может быть надо-то? Встал на колени, полез ему штаны расстегивать… А Гас как ебнул мне по пальцам — и говорит: «Да не в этом смысле, придурок!». Я стою, глазами хлопаю. А он мне: «Хочешь, поучу немножко?». Ну, я согласился. И он стал мне рассказывать. Про мышцы, про кости. Рисовал мне картинки. Потом я на помойке анатомический атлас нашел, притащил ему… А потом его убили. Подростки какие-то, пьяные. Долго пинали, потом подожгли. Я не видел сам, мне рассказывали. И я опять испугался. Пошел к сестре Пег. Попросил ее. Она мне одежду достала более-менее приличную, и где вымыться нашла, и даже дала два доллара. И я ушел. Автостопом. 

Эллиот слушал этот рассказ — рваный, страшный, почти детский, так непохожий на того взрослого, спокойного Паркса, которого он знал. И думал, что дома надо будет первым делом убрать подальше Эвана, которому он раздавил лицо и сломал руку — от греха, пока Паркс не увидел. Или нет — лучше показать. И сказать: «Видишь, вудуизм практиковал, не пугай больше больного человека». Ну, или что-нибудь другое, такое же глупое и беспомощное, чтобы Паркс понял, что не надо сейчас никуда уходить — хотя и работа сделана, и ветер переменился…

— Эван, — позвал он. 

Паркс снова вздрогнул — как в участке, когда Эллиот назвал его по имени. Эллиот молчал: все слова куда-то разом подевались, но и волна не пришла, и он стоял на сухом твердом асфальте и смотрел в карий глаз и лицо, исчерченное тенями ветвей, как шрамами. Рядом взревело — и в глаза ударил свет, а в уши — какие-то минаретные завывания. Эван неловко усмехнулся.

— Поехали домой, — сказал Эллиот и открыл дверь такси. — Морин волнуется.

fin


End file.
